nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fizzyflapjack
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Regaliorum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 13:39, September 2, 2011 :Hey, welcome to the wiki! :) --Semyon 09:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello, thank you for receiving me. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Sagesse - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Indeed, welcome! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll admit, your quick. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 15:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm unsure of what you mean by that. But I'm taking it as a compliment, so thank you. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Sagesse - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC) : I meant the speed in which you appeared and dropped a horde a detailed and well-written articles. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:55, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello, and welcome to the wiki MineCraftian! :D — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 19:09, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Federal elections Hey, do you have any plans for running in the upcoming Federal Elections for the 2013 term? You'd have the support of me and the rest of PL if you decided to do so! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:13, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Alright you can run now. See Forum:Federal elections. Good luck! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:44, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Good day fellow Sylvanian. I have two things I must say. Firstly I hope you will support me in the Federal elections, the greater power the CNP has the more we can co-operate on the issues important to you. Secondly, I want to make you aware as part of my job as governor, that there is currently a plan to improve the transportation systems in the Headlands, there are currently two proposals: #The first is the proposal that we make a railway line from Clave Rock to Charleston, personally while this may provide a benefit to being able to export goods, it will only mean that the exporter and importer jobs will be created in Noble City. #The second is my own and as so I prefer it. We create a transportation business of some sort (this may be train or more preferably trucks or otherwise) to ferry goods from around the Headlands to Charleston and we create a docks in Charleston to ferry those goods around Lovia and across the seas to our trading partners. This I feel will ensure that all jobs created are created for the people of the Headlands and will also guarantee Charleston a growing wealth built upon internal and external trade. Also you should note the transport business and docks will be made by the government however they will be publicly owned by the people of the Headlands and so any profits made by the business will go to the people of the Headlands. While the second is more complex I believe it to be the more permanent and more localised solution for the Headlands and I hope you do too. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you need to become a citizen. You meet the requirements but you should tell Semyon on his talk page your character's primary residence, gender, and name. Anyway, could I have some votes? :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Citizenship Remember to take your time. One mistake and... Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 20:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) *Full name: Ella Estelle West *Biological sex: Female *West Manor, Charleston, Stephen Headland, Sylvania I don't know if this is me or IG character, so I'm going with the former. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Sagesse - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Minecraftian! The voting for the federal elections has begun! Thank you for your vote! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:37, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :BTW, Minecraftian can you join the chat at when you get the chance? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:03, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the votes Minecraftian, Glad I have your support. I won't forget this and I will fight for your issues strongest this year coming. :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 21:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please '''refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March' to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 13:03, February 17, 2017 (UTC)